Ghost of You
by Lolo25
Summary: After a year tragedy Pucca and Sooga Village hasn't been the same since. But now murders/ deaths/ and weird things been happening over the village. Read and find out! Gore/ violence/ swearing/ sex scene/ ect.
1. Chapter 1

_Well heres another one!_

_I hope you like! ^-^_

* * *

Pucca stood at a tomb stone. It was a cloudy day in Sooga, it was actually cloudy for the most part now. After that awful day that happen last year. Pucca gripped the daisy tightly looking at the grave. She had tears welling up in her eyes."Why him." She told herself that every time she came and left a flower on his grave. She sobbed for a minute before setting the daisy down walking down the hill. Ching looked at her friend, who had tears staining her face."Pucca it been a year since you know he passed away. He is in a better place now." Pucca breathed in then exhaling lightly. She did her go to smile."Your right come on lets go." Ching followed feeling rain coming down.'The fifth time this week.'

Sooga Village been having terrible weather lately. Pucca got her uniform as Ching was reading a magazine."Ching how are you and Abyo doing?" Ching blushed,"Fine." Pucca smiled lightly taking orders. Ching looked at her facial expressions.'Oh Pucca.' Abyo came in with his usual outfit. Black pants with black shoes. His shirt was black and white. Ching smiled at him."Hey you." Abyo chuckled walking over to her.

Ching still had her chicken on her head. She wore her purple suit. Her sword was on the back of her. Pucca wore a red flowery dress that covered about below her hips. Her pigtails still had red ribbons keeping them up. Instead of puff balls they are let loose. So hair was actually to her waist which making her pigtails down to her shoulders. She wore black shoes with black stockings that went up to her thighs. She felt comfortable with her body being exposed.

Everything was calm until Tobe came in with his band of ninjas. Everyone looked dully at them then continued eating. Abyo order some spicy Raman. Ching order water to clench her thirst. Pucca got the orders for her friends but only to be stopped by Tobe."Hey Pucca I see your doing fine." Pucca scoffed at him. Though he did try to do a good deed last year, he was still hated by her."Tobe go if your not going to order something." Tobe sat down at a table looking at the menu.

Pucca sighed sadly,"Abyo heres your food, Ching heres your water." She heard the rain pelting hard on the restaurant roof. Tobe called Pucca over. Pucca walked over to him holding a metal tray."Yes sir." Tobe smirked."Um... yes may I have the Bubbly warm Raman please." Pucca clenched the tray."Yes you may." She turned around only to be goosed by Tobe. She shrilled when she was touch. Tobe was laughing, but only to be smacked by a angry Pucca with a tray.

Pucca walked away in a huff. Ching sighed at the unbearable scene.

Since last year people in the village been attracted to Pucca especially shes single now. Ching and Abyo can help so much to keep the men off of her. The rest she can handle on her own sorta of.

After the irritating shift of the day of being abused by men. Pucca was in the bath tub. She soaked in the warm bath water."Why did you have to go?" She never knew why she asked herself that question. She groaned going deeper in the tub. Her pajamas was pink with little hearts on them.

She hopped into bed snuggling close in her blankets trying to shake off the cold feeling she had each night.

At Tobe's place Tobe entered his 'PALACE' yawning. He noticed his ninjas were huddle in the corner staring a the wall. Tobe looked a shattered glass and red markings. He lost his breath. The red stuff said:

I'M BACK TOBE

Tobe fell to his knees."Who did that?" He questioned. The ninjas was scared to death."No one did sir it just happen like a ghost." Tobe swallowed hard."Then what is that red stuff then?" Another ninja replied,"B- Blood sir. It not animal blood either." Tobe went wide eyed."Get this place clean up now the go to sleep the all of you." Tobe feared the worst if it was really ghost thats mad at him.

The next day Pucca was off on that day. Officer Bruce Abyo's dad was talking to Tobe about a murder last night."What murder." Bruce looked at her."Oh a murder happen and someone wrote in blood on Tobe's house walls. OVER." Pucca eyes went wide."Really." Tobe was shaken up by it."Pucca a questioned have you ever been attack by a ghost?" Pucca laughed at him."No why ask that stupid question. Anyway ghost aren't real. Maybe some kids pulling a prank on you." She started walking, but then stop."But I do believe that there was a murdering that happen last night." Tobe swallowed hard again, as she walked off with her sleeved covering her hands.

Last Night:

Ui was the village postal guy. He was walking back to his house until he seen a familiar face under a street lap."Your dead... you died-" The figure walked out of the street lamp holding a sword,"Last fucking year". His brown eyes glowed dangerously in the moon light. part of his body disappeared as the other part remain seen. Ui turned the other way but to be stabbed in the stomach."I'm sorry Ui but this is something I have to do to get some pay back. The figure disappeared in the dark. Ui was drained of his blood in the process.

Present Day:

Bruce and other officers was inspecting the body. Abyo and Ching came only to see a skeleton Ui with skin still. Abyo looked away feeling sick to his stomach. Ching looked closly at it."Its drain of it blood. Who would do that?" Tobe intervene,"Some assholes who was screwing around with my emotions." Ching looked at him disgusted with his foul language."You have a horrid vocabulary." Tobe glared at her."Your the one to talk."

An argument set place at the scene.

Pucca was petting Garu's cat. Mio occasionally gets fed by her now. He purred increasingly."Mio you missed him don't you." He meowed running towards a tree. He scratching and pawing the tree. She remembered it was Garu's meditating tree."Mio come on lets-" She went wide eyed to see him. He hopped down the tree. He looked at her. She couldn't move, she was in a complete stand still."G- Garu." He didn't speak but kissed her. She closed her eyes to his kiss.

She woke up in bed. Her head was pounding."Ow what happen?" Ching looked at her glad she wasn't out long."You passed out in the forest while feeding Mio." Pucca sighed."So it was just a dream." Ching was confused."Pucca lay back down you seem out of it." Pucca looked out the window.'It has to be a dream. Right?'

_Did like the first Chap! If you did please tell me!_

_I'll have the next chap up._

_Hey Uncle dumpling more RAMAN! X3_

_You got it LOLO!_

_I like my friends_

_KEEP READING! FOREVER! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 of this story_

_You ready! X3_

* * *

Pucca kept on looking out the window after Ching left. She watched everyone walk by happily- kinda- to shops or home. Her thoughts went back Garu, who mysteriously came to her and kissed her.'It was a dream from being exhausted Pucca. You were just imagining it.' She looked away from the window. She rather spend rest of the day in bed or in the restaurant, than outside where it looks like its going to rain for the sixth time. She knew it wasn't a surprise. Everything was horrible when she was sad or mad.

Uncle Dumpling knocked Pucca's door."Pucca we need your help in stocking the fire tonight." Pucca got up sighing,"Okay." She heard Uncle Dumpling heading downstairs. Pucca took her Garu doll out. She smiled at it.'Mm... It took a while to make, but it look exactly like Garu.' She felt tears welling up again.'Life... its not fair. A great ninja like him dies. He never hurt no one, he saves people.' Pucca laid down again looking at the ceiling. She wiped away the tears from her eyes.'He's in a better place now anyway.'

Tobe was training in the forest."Take that... and that!" He jumped at the wooden dummy that looked like Ching, and Abyo. He heard running coming his way. He turned around, only to see nothing."What the hell. Where are you! Show yourself!" He heard a voice behind."Tobe." Tobe went white as a ghost.

The figure came out to have his eyes flashing with anger."Hey Tobe long time no see." Tobe back to tree. He noticed his blood stain sword."Your dead. You died last year." He smirked."Yeah I died last year, but I'm back." Tobe choked out the words."Why?" Rain fell down pelting the ground. Turning it into a dark brown."Because to get pay back on the guy who let me fall to my death." Tobe had short flashback on that faithful day."It must been some one else who did you in." The thing snarled at him."Yeah I guess this must be from a killer who killed Ui last night right?" He stabbed Tobe in the shoulder.

Tobe shouted in pain."Fuck! Why Garu?" Garu smiled at him."Because like I said before pay and back. Oh and touch my girlfriend again I'll just have to kill you." Garu faded like a distant horrid memory. Tobe was left with a wounded shoulder and a shocked expression on his face.'He died. He can't be alive, and pain that was drawn from a ghost can't hurt. He's not a ghost then the pain deals to others are real.' Tobe contemplated on his scenario.

Pucca woke to a cold chill. She woke to see her window closed, but her teeth was chattering."Why I am so cold." She rubbed her arms."I'm Pucca sorry I was out in the rain." She froze when she heard his voice."Garu." She looked around her room. Her eyes darting quickly."Yeah Pucca I'm here." She swallowed hard closing her eyes tight."I'm dreaming. Yeah just a dream." Garu spoke again,"Your not dreaming. Pucca I miss you, thats why I'm here." Pucca open her eyes to see a handsome face Garu in her room."Here I got this for you." He gave a rose. Pucca blushed."Garu but how... I thought you were-" He cut her off by giving her kiss."I'm sorry but I have to go for now. I love you." He said fading from her sight.

Pucca sat there dumbfounded. The rose was real. She gripped it tight."Garu."

The next morning Ching left home only to visit Pucca.

"Pucca are you there come on a new movie is out!" Pucca came out holding rose in hand."Hey Ching." Ching looked at the red rose."Hey where did get that rose from?" Pucca bit her lip. She knew if she told Ching that Garu some how came back from the dead and gave her a rose then a kiss. She'll be setting crazy bar way up there."Oh... I um got from a meadow I found a while back." Ching smiled."Well you should show it to me sometime." Pucca smiled she looked at a over cast.

Tobe was being bandage by the hospital nurse after passing out in the forest. Police officer Bruce came in with his son Abyo to ask him a few questions."Do you know who puncture your shoulder?OVER." Tobe sighed."No I don't the rain was blocking my vision." Bruce was about to ask something but thats until the window broke, and a filing cabinet was down the hall way.

Tobe noticed mirror. It showed a familiar face. He screamed, everyone looked him confused. Garu face faded from view. Tobe felt his heart pound hard. Abyo left freaked out by things in the hospital."Abyo come home on time. OVER." Abyo nodded running out.

Pucca and Ching was waiting Abyo."He always run late." Pucca groan. Ching smiled lightly."He helps his dad remember." Pucca nodded, she was looking at the rose, then touched her lips."It felt so real." Ching was confused."What felt so real Pucca?" Pucca blushed."Nothing sorry."

Abyo came huffing and puffing. Ching tapped her foot."So why were you so long?" Abyo sat down next to Pucca."Well because I was at the hospital someone stabbed Tobe shoulder. Then a window was shattered. The weirdest things was a filing cabinet that was just riding down the hall. Then some people thought it was ghost that did it, and even some of the old folks says it was Garu that was doing it." Pucca throat was sore."Abyo shut up." She choked out. Abyo felt hurt."Ouch whats wrong with you all I said was-" He slapped by Ching."Abyo remember." Abyo sheepishly looked away."Sorry Pucca." Pucca got up and walk away.

Pucca went Garu's grave. She looked at the rose."Garu if you are alive-" She stopped and sobbed."Why did you go? Why did you fall? Why?" She looked at the tombstone. She sighed,"At least your in a better place... maybe." She walked home.

Garu stood by his grave. Seeing his girlfriend cry for made mad."Tobe... you will pay." He faded visiting the bad guy ninja.

Tobe splashed water on his face trying to get that face out of his head.'Tobe he died. He fell. Its over, done, finish with.' He heard the door closed and locked."Tobe." Tobe froze in place. Garu voice traveled across the bathroom. Tobe looked at the mirror only to see a angry ghost looking at him."Tell Pucca! Now!" Garu stared at him breaking the glass. Tobe swallowed hard."What do you mean?"

Garu turned off the light unlocking the door but scarred Tobe on his arms."Tell or else I'll be back to do something rash." He warned. Tobe felt his arms as if they were shredded in a million of pieces. They had glass in them from the shattered mirror. He groan in pain.

_Who killed Garu? Why does Garu hate Tobe more than ever now?_

_All be answered..._

_RIGHT AFTER THIS BREAK! XD_

_Uh... Lolo what kind of Raman do you want?_

_* Pondering * Cook whatever!_

_Keep reading =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay before I begin there OCs in this!_

_Not mine Demonized! I REGRET NOTHING! ( Just Joking but seriously they are Demonized )_

_Except letting Grim near when I asleep * looks at him * _

_Names of OCs are Flacon one of Tobe ninjas with a good soul_

_and Rosie Garu sister_

_Well I hope you Like it! X3_

* * *

Tobe walked out of the bathroom, but to only fall down where he stands."My arms hurt like hell." Tobe ninjas who actually was called by his name came in to see his boss down with bleeding arms."SIR!" Tobe looked up once then pushed himself against the wall."Falcon get the others and bandages. Hurry. It hurts like hell." Falcon ran to get the others. Tobe knew something really peeved off Garu to the point of hurting others and him to the point of death.'What did I do to him.'

The ninjas came like shadows on a killing speer."Sir." They all said at once." Then they their boss and bandage his arms. Falcon was the only one that was allowed to remove his mask. The other left but Falcon stayed curious on how Tobe even got hurt."Sir do you mine me asking, but how did you get mirror shards in your arms?" Tobe looked at his trusted ninja."Do you believe in ghost?" Falcon was confuse."What?" Tobe smiled."Ghost you know the things that can't rest till the problem they had or how they died are resolve." Falcon sighed."Sir yes I do believe in them, but what ghost has a grudge against you." Tobe flash back to those anger eyes of his old rival."Garu, hes made at me for..." He paused for a second,"something." Falcon eyed him, as if he was keeping a sceret."Well Sir I'll guess I go to sleep. Night." Tobe laid down.

Ho another of Pucca's fairly protective guardian or uncle had letter for her."Pucca a letter." She hardly got letters, except from Rosie."Who is it from?" she asked knowing the answer."Rosie here." Pucca smiled taking the envelope from him. She opened to read it to herself:

_Dear Pucca,_

_How are you great I hope. I'm moving out of the area I'm living right now. Actually I hoping to move in with you or my brother. How is he. Garu I mean. Great, and are you two dating still. If you are thats great still, because how long did it take for him to admit his feelings to you. JEEZ! _

_Can't wait to see and hear from you and everyone else!_

_love Rosie_

Pucca remembered that no one bother to write Garu's sister that he died."How am I going to tell her?" Ho looked at her."Rosie coming out here." Pucca nodded handing her uncle the letter."She going to be heart broken to see her big brother had die. And in such a tragic way to. You can't blame a rushing current though." Pucca heard his scream, she closed her eyes to block it out."Yeah a rushing current to falling to your death." Ho forgot to use better choice of words."I mean at least he died peaceful." She looked out the window.'Yeah right peaceful.'

A couple of days after Pucca sent Rosie as an reply to her staying with her and her uncles. Also to give the news of last year. Ching came in to a Pucca who was staring out raining day."Pucca are you okay." Pucca looked her purple dressed friend."Yeah I'm fine." She noticed a shadow."Whats that?" She pointed to a thing leaning against the building. The lightning flash once it showed a soaked brown eyed character then it disappear

Pucca fell back shocked it Garu that was there. Ching looked at her shocked friend."Pucca are you okay." Luigining came only to see his niece shaking in fear. Pucca had tears running down her face."Yeah I'm fine Ching and Lugining just cold." She faked a smile, but the tears tell a different story. Just then the door open to, Abyo, Falcon- they would only let him in on a rainy night even though he is Tobe ninja- and Mio with Yani.

They were all shaking the rain off."Yo." Falcon said with a smile. Pucca got up and greeted them.

They sat down around the stock fire, that was blazing. Since outside turned into a storm and it was to dangerous for either of them to go out they had like a sleep over. Ching and Won was telling stories. Abyo usually interrupted her. Falcon just stared at the fire."Falcon you okay?" Falcon shook out of his deep thought mind."Pucca great warriors such as me and Falcon need thinking time." Ching laughed,"But you never stop talking Abyo. And really do you think you use your brain." Falcon looked at them and smiled.

Pucca intensely looked at him."Somethings bothering you. Isn't?" Falcon laugh."Well really I know you hate him my boss... Tobe asked me if I believe in ghost funny isn't." Pucca sat down next to him,"Well actually the only reason why Falcon, he asked you that was that he might be stalked by a peeved ghost, or one he killed someone." Falcon swallowed hard."Pucca don't get mad, but do you think Garu might be peeved with Tobe." Pucca sighed,"Maybe. What did he killed him or something." Falcon shrugged."I don't know."

That night Pucca and Ching fell asleep in her room. Pucca though was still awake."Ching." Ching turned over for she was awake too."Yeah Pucca," Pucca sighed,"Do you think ghost can come back from the dead and well act on vengeance or something." Ching looked up at her."Pucca well really I guess so. It actually depending on who its angry at. Why ask that?" Pucca bit her lip."Do you think Garu is mad at Tobe." Ching sat up and stared at her."Pucca no, he should be happy that Tobe at least tried to save him." Pucca swallowed hard."What if Tobe lied about trying to save him. What if... what if Tobe let him die and took fame in pretending trying to save him." Ching looked at her in awe. She was speechless."P- Pucca really is that how you feel." Pucca sat up and stared at her then at the rose."Well I'm saying what if. I not really sure my suggestion.: She laid back down."I do know I love him and miss him. That I'm sure of." They fell asleep.

Garu stared at the both of them."Pucca he did kill me. Tobe lied to you to Sooga Village." His anger broke the mirror in Pucca's room waking them up. Pucca got up to see him staring at her. She looked at the mirror then nothing. Ching was cleaning up the shards."Pucca what was that?" Pucca stared at the wall."Pucca did you hear me?" Pucca shook her head from day dreaming."Oh sorry. I guess I was out of it." They cleaned up the mess and went back to sleep.

The next day Rosie came in her gray outfit with yellow flowers. Her hair was to her elbows. Her pants are golden yellow. She smiled lightly at her friends. Pucca smiled lightly. Abyo noticed something."You know not to be mean, but you two dress almost alike." Rosie look at her outfit then Pucca's."Abyo no we don't idiot." Abyo shook his head."No I mean you both have long hair, but it up in pigtails or a ponytail. I mean besides from the eyes. Pucca brown and you Icy Blue you guys could be smokin' hot sisters." Abyo finished but only to be beat up Ching."OW CHING I"M SORRY! OW!"

Falcon looked a Rosie."Hey." She blushed lightly."Hi." Pucca interrupted their awkward meeting."Um... Rosie about your brother." Rosie eyes gleam."What about him. Where is he? Why didn't he come?" She looked everywhere for him. Pucca sighed."Come on I'll show while I tell you what happen last year."

They were at the top of the hill. Rosie looked her brothers grave. She had tears now."Pucca do you think Tobe really tried to save my big brother." Pucca wasn't sure of that answer either."Really I'm not sure Rosie." They walked down the hill back to the Raman place." Garu stood there sighing."Great my sister here and I'm dead. This can't get any fucking better." He faded.

Tobe looked at his arms.'I am not telling no one, Garu on how you died."

_Did you like it!_

_Really for me lot things are going to happening_

_So I hope don't skip chapters, or skim through then you won't understand._

_People ghost are really hard to write about. Somethings they can and can't do._

_Uncle Dumpling how long are you staying?_

_Mm... As long as this story takes._

_Inky come and get your bowl! EXCEPT YOU GRIM! =)_

_Keep reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay chap 4!_

_I hope you like it!_

_=)_

* * *

Rosie was up early only to make breakfast for Pucca and Her Uncles. Pucca woke to the smell of eggs ( okay not sure if they do have eggs, bacon, pancakes, ect. So don't brother me about it! ) bacon, and pancakes.'Mm... that smell yummy.' Pucca got out of bed only to go downstairs.

Rosie turned to her smiling."Hi Pucca!" Pucca smiled at her."You know you didn't have to make breakfast." Rosie shrugged."Well its polite you know. So shut up, sit down, and eat! We have fun day today." Pucca smiled scarfing down her food. Rosie sat down and ate too.

Rosie was shown certain places like Santa workshop. The lake, with a nice view of the mountains. The fair, with so many fun places to win prizes. The last place her brother's house.

Pucca open the door, but she disarmed the traps before hand."This is the place your brother lived in." Rosie look how cleaned it was."Wow for after a year its still clean." Pucca smiled."Well me and Ching keeps the place tidy as possible. You know just for these kind of occasions." Rosie looked at his meditating area."He meditates a lot." Pucca sat down where he sat."Yeah, actually when he is in deep thought I either watch him just concentrate till he feels uncomfortable, or glomp him to death." Rosie laugh."You two are really a pair." She sat down next to her."I miss him too you know." Pucca nodded.

They sat down there for awhile. Rosie looked at a picture on a chest."Hey whats that picture." Pucca stood up and went to it. She smiled lightly looking at the small picture."Its me and Garu on our first date. We both had a copy of it, but my was stolen by some creep. I still haven't found out who took it yet though." Rosie looked at her looking the picture passionately."He really did love you." Pucca looked at her. She continued,"I mean when wrote him before, he written down that he had girlfriend now. I asked was it you, of course total lie since I'm seeing that he was your girlfriend for how long?" Pucca counted the months right up to before he died."It was before the summer was over." Rosie was shocked."Man I can't keep a man for more than a week." Pucca giggled,"Because you guy thats prefect for you is Falcon." Rosie blushed.

"What! No, no my dear friend I don't like him," Pucca smiled at her."You love him, thats your correct response." Rosie blushed more."Yeah you can say that." She mumbled."Com'on lets go back to your home." Pucca smiled putting the picture down.

They walked down the forest, chattering away. Rosie heard something."Pucca whats that?" Pucca listened closely."Um..." She heard humming as well as scales brushing up against the trees."DESTINY!" She ran to the singing dragon. The dragon hugged her as well."Oh, Pucca how doin' you girl?" Pucca smiled leading him to see her friend."Destiny this is Rosie." Destiny looked at her."Mm... how are you. You know if anyone told this you guys, you can be sisters." Pucca blushed,"Yeah Abyo said that already."

Rosie looked at him scornfully."So your the dragon my brother thought that tried to eat Pucca. Destiny eyes went wide."Wait your Garu's sister." She nodded. He smiled at her."Well listen you two I'll be flyin' come by listen to some gigs of mine. Kay." They both nodded.

Rosie seen every place in Sooga Village. The fortune cookie place, but they noticed a construction going on. They walked up to it."Um... excuse me whats is this place going to be." A man looked at Rosie."Oh you must be Garu's sister. This place is going to be a time keeper place. This old man says that he have the power to go back into time or allow people to change the past." Pucca walking up to the site."Sounds interesting. Maybe when its down building we can visit him kay." The guy smiled."Say ladies." He remembered something,"Oh and Pucca catch. It from some guy I guess." He went back to work.

At the Raman place ( Forgive me for not knowing the name of Pucca's uncles Raman shop... place... ARGHH! SORRY ) Pucca was on her daily shift. Rosie got job there. She got the plates when people were done eating."Pucca I'm so glad that your uncles got me a job here." Pucca was about to reply, but Tobe gang came in.'Why doesn't Falcon leave from Tobe band of ninjas." She frowned. Tobe smirked at her."Hey Pucca, Garu sister." Tobe pronounced, walking towards a table. Falcon sighed seating down waiting for Tobe to be kicked out or beat down, so he grabbed a magazine and read.'This should be short an interesting to see since Rosie is related to Garu.' He thought smiling.

Rosie ignored them, going back her duties. Pucca did a fake smile."Hello how may I help you." Tobe ignored her. She got irritated. She hardly actually never curse but this was exception and everyone was staring at her to see what she would say."Hello sir... how can I help your ass. Would like a side of your idiot and you need to get the hell out of here, or should I just haul your stupid ass out on the streets." Tobe smirked at her."Aw, Pucca show niceness for the customers." She gritted her teeth."Tobe you hardly ever pay actually you never pay."

Tobe stood up and grabbed her, but when he did they heard screaming outside. They all ran outside.

The police was at the crime scene."How could someone kill Jack in such a few seconds and in broad daylight? OVER." Officer Bruce asked. Pucca looked at the sign blood note on the wall."Tobe is this your doing?" Tobe was appalled me never... why... would think I'll kill someone?" Rosie even Falcon eyed him with suspicion. Tobe glared at them. Falcon looked away. Rosie still glared her nostrils flaring. Pucca broke the silence,"You know the note was meant to you, the one on the wall." She said bluntly. Tobe read it to himself it said:

**YOUR DEAD**

He swallowed hard, he remembered what the ghost of Garu said to him."Someones messing with us thats all." Pucca knew he knows more. He won't have guilty look on his face if he didn't feel wrong about something."I hate you Tobe, and I don't care if try to save Garu's life... I'll always hate for what you are. A coward." Pucca walked off steamed with everyone that was at the Raman shop and or had jobs there followed. Tobe set off back to his base.

The following night Tobe was asleep but he felt something tightening on his neck.'What the hell-' He looked up to see Garu angry as hell."Hey missed me." He tighten his grip on the rope around Tobe's neck. Tobe was gasping for air."Aw whats wrong, afraid of dying?" Garu chuckled."I told, touch my girlfriend again, I was going to kill you." He tighten it to the point of Tobe kicking the nightstand toppling it over waking every ninja in the area up. Falcon turned on the light to see Garu angry disappear.

Tobe gasped for air. The rope dangled around his neck. He could of sworn he heard Garu said,'You lucky.' Falcon stood there his eyes in shock. He couldn't move nor speak. Tobe looked at Falcon as the other ninjas rushed to his aid. Tobe told them that he was fine."Falcon I need to talk to you. Alone." The others laughed going back to their hammocks.

They sat down on the ground."What did you see." Falcon raked a hand through his dirty blonde hair."Sir why was Garu trying to kill your... if thats Garu?" Tobe cringed. The rope left a imprint of his near death experience."I don't know why either." He lied to his most trusted ninja face. Falcon looked at him rubbing his neck."You know sir, don'y mean to be out of disrespect, but when you touched Pucca someone died. And the lettering on the wall said that 'your dead' was meant for you. So may I ask is Garu mad at you, and for what?" Tobe stopped rubbing his strained neck."I don't know the, I try to save he dies then he tries to kill me. Thats what you get for being nice. Anyway I'm not even sure if he is a ghost. He's more like a pissed off spirit."

Falcon was dismissed for the night, but something was still knacking at him,'Why would he lie to me, unless he did do something to Garu before he died or right when he was about to die.' He didn't know but he was going to figure it out, one way or another. ( NO PUN INTENDED! )

_How you like it!_

_Um... yeah look Uncle Dumpling is asleep right now sorry._

_Okay if know why I said no pun intended on the 4 words you'll know why!_

_Anyway keep reading and enjoy rest of the story..._

_IT'S NOT OVER YET THOUGH! So no crying... I can only cry =')_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chap 5_

_Are you prepare to be blown away!_

_I hope you are- kinda- to be blown away_

* * *

Falcon took the ninjas on the run as for Tobe he had some business to take up.

One of the ninjas stomach growled which cause a reaction of growling stomachs."Uh Falcon can we eat lunch or something." Falcon looked at them smiling."I don't care just don't cause any trouble I don't want to look like sent you guys on a mission." He shouted the stampeding herd of ninjas heading to Go- Rong Restaurant for lunch ( Thank YOU! )."AND PAY THIS TIME!" He sighed, sitting down against a tree. He closed his eyes for some rest.

After a couple of minutes he heard someone."Mmm..." He open his eyes a little to see Garu staring at him."G- GARU..." Garu smiled at him."So Falcon I need you to do me a favor, for me." Falcon swallowed hard, but nodded."Can watch my sister. You'll anyway because you like her, but I'm concern about getting pay back against Tobe. I will protect her also same with Pucca from certain men that did somethings too girls. Which by the way is really wrong." Falcon remembered Ui and Jack."Wait did you really kill O and Ui." Garu sighed,"You wanna know something... those two guys their in hell for beating and sexual harassing girls. This I found out because they told me. Idiots." Falcon remembered Ring- Ring who moved from Sooga Village for a while. He guessed that Ui or O did something to her.

"Wait Garu." Garu stopped before walking away."What?" Falcon got up."Who killed or what did Tobe did to you before you died?" Garu smirked at him,"Well its not what he did to me before I died, it how he let me die. You know pain comes from many places, and sometimes when an evil thing comes and hurt you there you die and you come back, then try to kill them." Falcon had his mouth a gaped."You should really leave from Tobe band of ninjas... they lie to much and hurt people. Kay, see ya." Garu faded in mid sunlight. You can see him walking down the forest with a stained sword. Falcon got up and went to Go Rong.

Pucca was actually glad to see that Tobe ninjas had money to pay. Of course a few asked to borrow money."HEY THATS MY BOWL!" Shouted one of the ninjas. Rosie was being flirted up by a few of them."Sit down and eat!" Falcon came in only to be a bit jealous."Hey Rosie." He walked up casually to them. The other ninjas ran away from him and his fiery eyes. Rosie smiled at him."Thanks whats their deal with me." Falcon shrugged sitting down near a bench at the window. She sat down next to him."You know something my brother... it feels like he still alive." Falcon smiled lightly."I think everyone feels like that sometimes." Rosie smiled back."Well we can hang later okay." Falcon was going to say something but Tobe busted in.

All the ninjas payed ahead of time if this scene ever played out."NINJAS ASSEMBLED!" Falcon frowned,'Crap. Just when I was going to tell her something thats was important.' Pucca frowned."Here who asked for the to go." A ninja ran up to her."Thank you Pucca... and I hope you have a nice day." He set off enjoying a hot package. When he got back to his group, Tobe snatched from him."Thanks for the lunch doll." The ninja sobbing quietly. Pucca scowled at him.

After the lunch rush everyone left for the day. Rosie went out to hang with Abyo and Ching for a while.

Pucca sat in room, she looked at the small package that was for her. She took a breath and opened it. It was a little box, that said open. She was curious but really afraid.'Please let not be a prank, please don't-' Inside the box was a heart shaped shell inside. She went wide when she remembered the shell was from when they went to the lake. She clutched tightly to her chest."Garu." She felt someone touch her shoulder."Pucca, you remembered the shell we found." Pucca smiled leaning her right side."Yeah I remembered. She looked to see him staring at her,"Garu why did you have to go?" Garu looked at her,"Pucca... I didn't want to leave you. I never wanted to leave you. Its just that day was so unfaithful. And you knew that." Pucca sobbed lightly in his arms."Pucca when you get the time go in my closet you'll see a door on the ceiling, open it. Then go up in my attic and look for a small black box. Then wait for me, to tell your answer." Pucca nodded. Her eyes was closed as he kissed her lips."I love you Pucca. Please don't forget that." Pucca opened her eyes to see he was gone.

Rosie came back to see that Pucca's uncles were gone for a while. She went up stairs to see that Pucca was asleep. Rosie noticed that she clutched a heart shaped shell."Pucca." Pucca did a light 'mm' sound."Garu." Rosie smiled sitting on her bed waiting for to wake up.

That night Falcon was giving the ninja who lost his Raman, last of his. Actually Tobe took it from him."Thanks Falcon... you know something..." Flacon looked at him,"Was thinking about leaving Tobe gang." Falcon looked at him confused."I hope you know what you can get yourself into." The ninja sighed."You know something I don't care... after that day when Garu passed away I felt guilty, because I helped Tobe do it. I helped him get rid of Garu... but he threaten me to help or I'll die same as Garu did." Falcon was looking at his friend. The ninja took off his mask,"You know my name is Gi. It always as been." Falcon was shocked,"Then why didn't stopped him from killing Garu." Gi sighed."Because the other ninjas held me down. You were gone at the time Falcon. I wish I told Pucca. Or if she was at another angle should could see how it really happen." He finished off the Raman."See ya around Falcon... oh and bet you that Tobe never told you that side of the story. I'm sure Garu heard." Gi went to the opened window and left.

Falcon went to Tobe."Hello." Tobe threw a ninja star at him. Falcon dodged just by an inch."HOLY SH-... Sir why would you throw ninja star at me." Tobe shrugged."Hey Falcon wheres that ninja I took the Raman from." Falcon cringed in disgust."He went out to train." Tobe eyed him,"Okay. Anyway went to this lady who can sense out ghost, spirits and stuff like that." Falcon nodded."Anyway she told me, I did something that can be reversible that happen last year to stop Garu from trying to kill me." Falcon nodded again."But of course I only tried to save the guy. Really I did." Falcon said something without thinking."You killed him." Tobe scowled at him,"Falcon really why would I kill a rival friend." Falcon didn't reply he just walked away to where the other ninjas sleep.

The next day all of Sooga village greeted a new comer. Pucca could of sworn she saw him before."Hey, I'm Pucca. This Ching and Won, Rosie, Abyo, Mio, and Yani. You can meet everyone else later. Your name?" He smiled."Gi." Abyo laughed,"Like Gee." Ching slapped him."Um... Pucca is there an place that needs help."Pucca pointed to the Time House."The old man who lives there needs help... like a assistance. You know like friend or friends which you need. Stop by Go Rong if your hungry kay. Bye." Gi smiled.

Falcon smiled seeing that he actually managed to make friends on his first of not being Tobe ninja. He still needed to figure out how to tell Pucca and rest of Sooga Village on what Gi told him.

_Well how do like that on for size._

_You'll know why I added him in later chaps kay._

_UNCLE DUMPLING CAN I HAVE HOT RAMAN PLEASE!_

_Sure_

_Yeah! X3_

_Anyway keep reading and hope to see this story through!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well heres another chapter for your amusement!_

_Read!_

* * *

Pucca left early in the morning to find what Garu left her in his attic. Of course who to follow than Rosie."Hey Pucca." Pucca squeaked in surprise that it was Rosie."Oh my... Rosie what are you doing out here?" Rosie put hand her hips."You know something your keeping a secret from me aren't you." She smiled. Pucca smiled back at her."Well I'm going to your brother's house. A dream came to me that he had something in his attic." Rosie cocked an eyebrow in suspicion."Liar." Pucca sighed,"Don't call me crazy, but Garu ghost... told me to." Rosie smiled."Okay. Then come on." Rosie walked off. Pucca followed close behind.

They noticed that the house door was already open."Who was here?" Rosie asked inspecting the tracks."Pucca looked at it."It look like ninja tracks. Don't we'll worry about them later." She said walking inside. Rosie was weirded how they came and went.'Why steal anything from his house since he's gone.'

Pucca went to his closet it was open.'The ninjas went to the closet.' She looked to see the door open. She swallowed hard as she climbed up. She walked over to a little black box that was open. It was big enough to fit a ring inside.'Wait he going to propose to me... but wheres the ring.' Pucca sat down ticked off and sadden. Rosie came up to see that her brother was going to proposed by seeing a empty box in her hand.

"Pucca." Pucca looked at her tears streaking her face."Why is life so cruel to me? Him, you, everyone that was his friends! And all because he went to spar with-" Pucca got up. Rosie can feel that Pucca's energy was really on the mensed of letting her hair down. ( By the way if you seen the episode where Pucca was really mad and jealous that Garu was going to marry Ring Ring and She got really pissed off of letting her hair down and ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE! ) She breathed in and out slowly,"I'll be back soon, tell my uncles that. Thanks." Rosie stood in the attic tempted to follow her.

Tobe and one of his ninjas where looking at the ring, at a table in the meeting room."Man I can't believe Garu had the money to buy this ring. The diamond is huge." The ninja didn't care so he was a half asleep."Sir why steal from a dead guy?" Tobe sneered at him."Well one reason only to sell his stuff." Ninja sighed."Anyway you know when Chief left with her gang I had no one to like." Ninja cocked his head at him."I mean that I might use this ring to propose to Pucca. Maybe." Ninja eyes went wide.

Outside the door, Falcon overheard the little scheme of his boss.'Tobe that ass.' He went back to the corridors.

He entered only to see Garu seating by the window."So... Falcon," Falcon looked at him."You know that Tobe killed me." Falcon sighed,"But how did he?" Garu stared at."Find that out for yourself, my dear friend. If anything snoop around, ask Gi again. He works at the Time shop. The time shop shows memories of the past. You know something else, some memories deserved to be changed." Falcon looked at him,"Garu he has a ring that belongs to you." Garu frowned fading out of sight. Falcon stood there.'Man I hate when he talks all wisdom like. So confusing sometimes.'

Tobe walked only to dodge ninja stars that got the ninja walking beside him. The ninja was still alive. Garu looked at the dying ninja."Aren't going to save him or let him bleed out. Like how you took your sword and stabbed me at my shoulder. Letting me bleed out, and still the water. Do you remember that. Yeah the roaring of the water fall." Tobe closed his eyes."I tried-" Garu cut him off,"You tried to what... save. Bull. You tried ti kill me ever since we met. And you killed me the first time. Guess you can't kill me a second time. I bet you." Tobe was breathing hard. clutching an item in his hand. Garu snarled at him."Why did take the ring Tobe?" Tobe went wide eyed "What ring?" Garu vanished, but only to end being face to face with his killer. He took his wrist and pried open his fingers. Tobe winced.

Garu took the ring, holding it up in Tobe's face."This one. That was meant for my girlfriend, or should have been my soon to be wife." Garu grabbed hold of his sword. It stained of blood. Tobe swallowed hard."Garu... look I wasn't going to-" Garu cut him off."What? Use the ring I got for Pucca, get her to trust and like you. In order to proposed to her." Garu had the sword up to his neck. Tobe walked back a little."Tobe the guy who was such a hero just to get Pucca to like him. You wanna know something you did some fuck up things before but this is plain ridiculous. Murder, robbery, what else rape? Mmm."

Tobe looked around for anything to save him. Garu mumbled something. Tobe looked at him,"What?" Gary smirked."You lie, you cheat, you cheat you steal, you steal, YOU KILL!" Garu ran to him only be blocked by a sword Tobe managed to get a sword. Gary forced pressure against him."Doesn't this reminds you when you tricked me by asking to spar with me. Then you pulled a sword on me. LEADING ME TO FALL!" Tobe sword snapped.

Tobe was only saved by a angry knocker. Garu fade, Tobe sat down breathing hard. Falcon opened it only to be frighten to see Pucca. Tobe looked at her swallowing hard.'Shit." Falcon looked at Tobe.

Pucca walked up to him, she grabbed the collar of his ninja outfit. Tobe struggled to be free from her grasp."WHY DID GO TO GARU"S HOUSE!" She saw a twinkle behind him. It was the ring. She flared up,"WHY!" Tobe stared at her."I didn't take it!" Pucca shook with rage."YOU LIAR! I HATE YOU!" She about to punch him but Rosie stopped her."Pucca calm down." Rosie looked at her friend. Sh e had tears streaking her face. Rosie stared dead on Tobe guilt ridden face."If I find out that you did anything else that cause this village to become more miserable... I'll find a way to make your life more hellish than anyone else life got it." She saw Falcon holding something in his hand. She gave him that look,'show me later' look. Pucca walked out going back Go Rong Restaurant. Rosie followed.

Tobe sighed, he looked at Falcon."Whats that?" Falcon looked a ripped half of a picture."I found it in your secret training room. You stealer, you took this from Pucca." Tobe stared at him dead on."What are you-" Falcon lifted up the other half."Pucca and Garu on their date. I remember because that was my day off. Why did you do this? And worst of all lie to me." Tobe smirked,"Why not tell me that ninja left." Falcon cringed in disgust again,"You don't even take the time to even know that NINJA name was Gi." Tobe yawned in boredom."So." Falcon held his tongue. He walked out angry.

'Man you can't fine good help these days.' Tobe thought off to take a nap.

Rosie was leaning a tree waiting for Falcon. Falcon came mumbling words to himself."Hey Rosie here give this to Pucca." Rosie looked at the ripped picture."Did you-" He shook his head,"Tobe did. That jerk." Rosie sighed."You know something I feel that my brother is watching us right now." Falcon looked around smiling."Yeah your problem right."

Falcon sat down,"You know that Gi use to be Tobe ninja, and that Gi told me he was forced to help Tobe do Garu in." Rosie sat down."I knew he wasn't a hero, but then how can we prove it to everyone else?" Falcon shrugged."We'll figure it out soon enough."

Abyo was sparing in his dad gym. He looked at the mirror flexing his muscles."Who's sexy." He snickering."Who's there." Garu popped up,"Your definitely not the definition of sexy. Anyway how are you?" Abyo stared at Garu for a while. Garu sighed and punched in the face."Ow that wasn't suppose to hurt!" Garu got down to eye level."Some ghost have properties they can and can't do. I can do a lot." Abyo was rubbing his face."Go haunt Pucca or Tobe." Garu socked him the head."How about this suggestion, you get Ching and visit The Time Shop. Or I'll can kill you with one swift swing of my sword." Abyo went white as ghost."Okay, okay."

Garu smiled at him."Oh just to tell you that freak accident wasn't a accident. Tobe isn't a hero either. Do you know me to be that clumsy and fall off the edge of the cliff into a raging current where a water fall is roaring like hell. And then mysteriously have a wounded shoulder after nearly drowning. Mm, that tells you something doesn't it about Tobe little story." Abyo mouth was a gaped. It was first few seconds he didn't speak. Garu faded smiling lightly at his shocked friend.

_Is Abyo going to __talk ever again? Is Tobe going to be caught! _

_DO WANT ME TO FINISH THIS STORY SHORT OR LONG! MAYBE IN HALF AND HALF!_

_All these questions and more will be answered as soon YOU the readers REVIEW!_

_SO FOR THE LOVE OF RAMAN KEEP READING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!_

_DAMN IT READ! XD !_

_I will have the next chap up soon kay!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chap 6_

_Race to read!_

* * *

The next day Abyo went to Ching house.

"Hello can I speak to Ching?" Chang came out with his daughter by his side."Yeah Abyo?" Ching asked. Won was asleep." Abyo grabbed her taking her to The Time shop."No time explain..." Ching was confused,"What?" Abyo just dragged her along.

Gi was cleaning a clock. Won Ton the old man was taking his nap. Abyo was breathing hard."Okay look Ching, Garu told me to come here okay. Call me crazy, whatever." Ching looked at the clocks and some clock shaped arches. Gi looked at the both of them."Hey... I heard you talk about Garu was it." They both nodded. Gi sighed."Come with me." They followed him down a hall.

"Okay look, Abyo your not crazy. Ching he's telling the truth. Garu is a ghost but his kinda on the mensed of killing Tobe. Tobe you on the other, should tell the story instead of I. Even if he does he still screwed." Ching was confused,"Wait, what? How do you even know about Garu dying? Your new in this village." They heard a door open, to a old man. Abyo whisper."Who's the geezer Gi." Gi punched."Didn't anyone said respect your elders ." Abyo pouted.

Won Ton came up to Gi."Gi you told me that you were going to tell your friends that you use to be part of Tobe's band of ninja." Gi looked at Ching and Abyo, who had their mouths a gape."Look I am. Okay... but not anymore. I should of told you, but with Tobe lying about Garu's death-" Ching stopped him,"How did our friend died. That if I believe you." Gi raked through his dark brown hair."Tobe he... Know what here let me show you. Only if its okay with you Won Ton." Won Ton nodded.

Gi went to the big arches that were like clocks."Okay I'm setting it at a year ago, at 3:20 pm, near the water fall. It can read also handwriting and dates." Ching sat down waiting for her proof."Wait is this your memories, or something." Gi smiled,"Your right Ching. Why doesn't Abyo appreciate you? Your a very cute, smart and skilled fighter in this village. And Abyo shame on you for making her feel any less than a woman." Ching blushed, Abyo face turned red."JUST START THE MACHINE!" Gi started it.

Falcon and Rosie was walking in the forest figuring out to spill it."Any ideas." Falcon shook his head."No... man I wish there was a easier way of doing this." Rosie looked at him. He was irritated. Sh grabbed his hand."Calm down. We'll figure it out non to worry about." Falcon smiled at her.

Pucca was serving the usual customers. She sighed to see that her friends weren't here. Tobe was checking her out. She paid no attention to him."Here you go sir." Tobe got up only to become mad that she wasn't talking to him."Hey Pucca why haven't you taken my order yet." She ignored him. Tobe grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him."Why aren't you speaking to me?" Pucca gave a pissed off look."Don't touch me again." She said bluntly. Tobe hesitated, but crushed his lips against hers. she reacted by slapping him. She cringed at that."WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! ARGGH? That was all dirty." She looked up only to see Garu. Shaking in rage, his eyes was boiling with anger. Some people started screaming when they saw Garu on the stair railing.

Tobe saw him. He was clutching his sword. Pucca she was just staring at him looking dead on at Tobe."YOU WENT THAT FAR!" Tobe stepped back a little. Garu hopped down walking to him slowly."First you take Pucca's picture of us, then you have the nerve to bury our shell, YOU TOOK HER ENGAGEMENT RING, THEN A HAVE THE DAMN NERVE TO KISS HER! Oh am going to pay back the favor you did to me." Pucca stood there in shocked.

Gi turned off the machine, sighing."There you have it. How this scenario of our present day life happens." Abyo noticed people running away in fear. The he saw Falcon and Rosie running to Go Rong restaurant."Ching, GI somethings happening come on." Gi swallowed hard."You guys go... I have to do something." They both nodded running after Rosie and Falcon.

Garu swung Tobe only to have Tobe dodge his attacks. Pucca was under the table. Ching saw Garu trying to massacre Tobe (According to the record Tobe does and indeed a deserve a beating) with his blood stained sword. Garu looked at his friends. He grabbed Tobe by the collar."Your coming with me." They both vanished.

Ching looked under the table."Pucca." Pucca looked at her. Her eyes were full of hate for Tobe utter saddens he would make miserable. Rosie looked out the window."I know were there headed." Falcon looked at her,"Where?" Pucca remember something."Garu said that the waterfall is sometimes unfaithful on someday." Falcon remembered something also."Fast moving currents, roaring of the falls. Falling to death. Almost drowning." Pucca ran out the door."They went to the cliff where it happen." Rosie followed, with the rest of them.

Tobe was on the ground clutching his stomach. Garu walked up to him,"You regretting that choice you made. Aren't you?" Tobe looked around his surrounding area. Garu smirked."This is the place were you wanted to spar with me." Tobe looked at the cliff end."I remember." Garu frowned,"I thought you didn't remember... liar." Garu lifted him, but only to punch him in the face."Then guess the next part you did to me." Tobe kept his mouth closed. Garu came up to him looking him dead in the eyes."Guess... bitch." Tobe looked at him."I don't know." Garu kicked him in the stomach."YOU DO REMEMBER! Like how you remember Pucca's favorite color. Or how your remember command orders for your ninjas." Garu remembered something."Oh right your ninjas ran away in fear of their life."

Tobe coughed up blood."I said I don't remember damn it." Garu looked at him scornfully,"You don't remember what exactly?" Tobe looked at him."I don't remember how I killed you." Garu showed a scarred shoulder."Remember now. You let me almost drowned, then stabbed me in my shoulder. all of this because you want Pucca for yourself. All did was hurt her more. Really, she a hard cookie to break. And that why I like her." Tobe stood up, holding his sides of his stomach.

Gi stopped Falcon."Falcon I need Pucca here now!" Falcon looked at him."Why?" Gi sighed."So we can stop this from happening. Falcon was confused."Wait then won't that change our futures."Well currently my future is this. I was going before this crap happen. So just go." Falcon did as he was told.

_CLIFF HANGER! Oh yeah!_

_Sorry for being a meanie... but who's ready to see some intense action!_

_Sadly this story is coming close to the end!_

_Uncle Dumpling don't pack yet! Stay for movie or two._

_Okay Lolo_

_Yeah *ahem* Keep reading, because this story isn't over!_

_Sending you all FUNNY LOVE! X3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ready for Chapter 8_

_I hope you are! It is continuing The last chapter!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Falcon ran towards the forest to get Pucca. He ran so fast that his eyes started to water.

Pucca and the others made it to the cliff. They all went wide eyed to see Garu making Tobe head the cliff's end. Tobe had a bloody nose, and a black eye.

Tobe noticed Pucca, Abyo, Ching, Rosie in the bushes."Garu your girlfriend is behind." Garu snarled at him."Shut Up you LIAR!" Stepping closer making Tobe step back closer to the end of the cliff."No really! Look behind." Garu pulled his sword out."Stop saying lies!" Garu took few more steps closer to him. Tobe stepped back almost losing balanced. One, more step he could fall to his death. Garu smirked."You remember now Tobe." Tobe looked down behind him swallowed hard."N- yes." Garu stopped walking.

"Then why did you kill me? Make me fall?" He asked less angry. Tobe breathed hard."I was jealous okay! When Chief left I didn't have no one... and I wanted Pucca." Garu cringed at the last part. He gripped the stained steel in his hands."So you thought you can kill me to get her." Garu stepped closer.

Pucca was about to get out but Rosie stop."Garu is making Tobe squirm. He knows were here, but want us to hear everything from the guy who planned it all." Pucca looked at Garu. He wanted to kill him, but something was holding him back.

Tobe looked away from him."Yes. I thought-" Garu cut him off."Pretending trying to save me to get your glory was wrong. Killing me and lying to the village, is not the ninja way. Thats why I'm not going to kill you. It's more honorable for us to fight to the death if I was alive." Garu turned around and looked at his friends."I am going let them decided what punishment is suitable for you. Tobe. For murder, lying to the village, and hurting my friends." Tobe swallowed hard staring at Pucca then Abyo, he then saw Falcon staring dead at him. Pucca stood up,"Tobe punishment should be that he should leave this village or kill himself." Tobe went wide eyed."WHAT! YOU HAVE TO BE SERIOUS!" Abyo smirked."I agree with her." Ching nodded. Rosie smirked at him,"Or you can tell the village, then get executed." Garu looked at, but then fading from sight.

Tobe walked off,"Fine... I'll tell the village." Pucca smiled.

Falcon walked up to Pucca."Pucca Gi needs you." Pucca nodded.

At the Time shop Gi wrote down a date and Time. Pucca came running in."What... is... it... Gi?" Gi frowned at her."Pucca in order for you to change what happen last year, I need you only to go back and stop Garu from going with Tobe." Pucca was confused,"Then wouldn't that like mess up the time we live in now." Gi smiled at her."Do you want Garu back?" Pucca blushed."Of course I do... but what about you. Won't you be in Tobe ninja gang and again." Gi smiled."Yeah of course but it won't matter because I was going to quit anyway." Pucca smiled. Gi set it to before the incident."Pucca you only have 3 minutes to stop this from happening. After that is done find a hazy purple portal go to it. It'll bring back here, but remember everything will and shall be different. When you return."

Tobe enter Go Rong Restaurant, he sat down at the table."Um... Dumpling..." Dumpling looked at him coming out the kitchen."I... killed Garu." Dumpling grabbed a knife. Tobe ran out the area screaming for his life. Dumpling was cursing at him. Falcon was drinking a soda. Abyo was eating popcorn. Rosie and Ching were chatting on the bench. Abyo looked Falcon."So bet you 10 bucks that my dad kills Tobe first." Falcon smirked,"Nah... I think Dumpling is going to kill him first." Abyo looked at him,"You, think?" Falcon smiled.

Last Year afternoon:

Pucca was in her room. She looked at the time. She ran out the Restaurant. Garu was waiting by a tree. He noticed Pucca coming towards him. He smiled lightly. Pucca glomped him."Garu lets go to your house later. PLEASE!" Garu frowned. He had something to show her."Pucca I had something to-" She crushed her lips against his. He had a high blush."Uh... what was that for." Pucca giggled."Nothing... come on!" Garu gave in and followed."Lead the way. Oh and maybe we can get new pictures." She smiled.

Present Day Sooga Village:

Tobe was in the tree avoiding angry towns people."GO BROTHER SOMEONE ELSE DAMN IT!" Bruce shot some bullets at him. Tobe fell out of the tree."Ow..." He looked at pissed off villagers. Tobe darted off.

Falcon was eating a candy bar. Ching and Abyo went to the Time Shop.

"Hey Gi come on lets watch the show." Abyo offered. Gi shook hi head."Nah, Pucca needs to come back after 3:20 between 3:45." Ching smiled at him."Well Gi I guess I'll see you if ever leave Tobe ninja gang. Kay." Gi pecked her on the cheek."I always liked you Ching." Abyo was red and green in envy."WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gi shrugged."eh." Ching had a high blush."Oh... well." she was just flustered.

Last Year:

Tobe waited and waited Garu's house."DAMN IT WERE IS HE!" Gi sat there on Garu step yawning."He probably being sucky face with Pucca." Tobe looked at him,"do you like being my ninja." Gi sighed standing up,"No I don't! In fact go through with 'LETS KILL GARU PLAN' yourself! I'm outta of here!" Tobe glared at his ex- ninja.

Garu and Pucca was at Go Rong restaurant."Pucca, did you this so I have to spar with Tobe?" Pucca blushed."Yes, but remember you can't trust that guy." Garu nodded well. He looked at the time."well it passed 3:45 I'd be going." He kissed her cheek."See ya later Pucca. I love you." Pucca hugged him."I love you to."

After he left , Pucca ran to find the hazy portal."Come where is it. Come on!" she spotted the portal, in the area of The Time shop should be. She smiled knowing that all is right in the world.

Present day:

Pucca stumbled out of the Clock shaped arches. She looked to see Gi, staring at her."I see you change the past." Pucca was in shock."I thought that no one could re-" Gi smirked."I half fibbed. Some of us remember, which it meant. That had the greater effect on. So it would be, me, Rosie... by the way she's here. Ching, Abyo, Tobe, and Garu. Did I mention hes waiting for you." Pucca smiled running out the door."Oh and Gi I know you like Ching." Gi blushed darkly."How?" Pucca smiled."Your the only guy that make Ching blushed that red, just saying she's cute." Gis shrugged.

Abyo was being attacked by Ching. Pucca smiled the both."Hey you two." Ching smiled at her friend."Hey. Going to see Garu." Pucca nodded."Don't wait up... oh and is Rosie out with Falcon." Abyo nodded rubbing his arm. Pucca smirked at him,"Oh and Abyo you have competition with Gi." Abyo mumbled some words that Ching didn't like.

Garu was looking the clear sky. Bright and sunny as usual. He seen Pucca running up to him. Pucca noticed that he held something in his hands."Garu is that what I think I is." Garu blushed."Maybe." Pucca smiled."I never did give you my answer on that little engagement ring." Garu face was flushed,"Yeah." Pucca took the box , then took the ring, and slipped it on her finger."I'll marry you Garu." Garu wrapped around her waist."Oh Pucca you made me so HAPPY!"

In the shadows Tobe sat there jealous as hell.(As I may say Tobe is still single and lonely!)

~3 months later~

_Yeah I ended off HAPPY!_

_Dumpling left, sorry!_

_Well have 2 more chaps to write!_

_One of course a epilogue and just chapter_

_Really how many of hoped for Tobe's death!_

_Keep reading!_

_One question..._

_Which story I should next Fairly Odd Parents or Mario!_

_Please tell me! THEN WAIT FOR IT LIKE YOU WOULD TO SMACK GRIM IN THE FACE! XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay before I begin..._

_This chapter is like only for Pucca and Garu getting marry_

_The last chap is the epilogue for the story..._

_like after the marriage and all._

_No what I'm spoiling it sorry! READ X)_

* * *

Pucca smiled through the dress she held up against herself. Ching, and Rosie was sitting on her bed, smiling happily."Pucca your getting married! I am so jealous!" Ching exclaimed. Rosie smiled at her."Guess what we'll be sisters in laws." Pucca looked at her with a huge grin."I know makes it a whole lot better! I mean like..." Rosie looked at her."Pucca calmed down, tonight is your night. Then tomorrow your going to be married!" Pucca looked at her wedding dress, she held against herself."OKAY! I'm wondering what the guys are doing?" Ching shrugged."I don't know?"

Abyo, Falcon, and Gi was over at Garu's house to make sure he doesn't have cold feet. Garu on the other hand was calmed.

"Garu make sure you don't call her fat." They all looked at Abyo with a wried expression. Falcon laughed hard."YOU CALLED CHING FAT BEFORE! OH MY GUT HURTS!" Gi face palmed."Man do you even know how to talk to a woman?" Abyo looked away pissed."YES!" Gi smirked,"Apparently calling a girl you like fat is flirting. Man you really don't deserve Ching." Garu smiled at the two guys fighting over a woman.'Man their stupid.'

Falcon looked at Garu then a picture on his chest."So your happy aren't you Garu." Garu looked a Falcon."Yeah why ask that?" Falcon shrugged."Boredom kills my soul." Abyo biting on Gi shoulders. Garu laughed."So a question, did you quit Tobe group." Falcon nodded."Look I'm wearing gray pants, and a black shirt does that tell you something." Garu smiled."Yeah it does. It says you like my sister." Falcon blushed manically."Oh... I... uh..." Garu laughed lightly.

Gi managed to pry off Abyo, thus throwing him to a wall."Garu, after your marry your going to have some fun with her." Garu blushed high."G- Gi! Why would I do that after my wedding!" Gi shrugged."So your still a virgin. Here I'll admit, me and Falcon a virgins." Falcon blush deepen. Abyo looked at the 3 of them, confused at what they were a talking about. Gi said this part out loud,"Abyo hes a virgin also. No one popped his cherry." Abyo blushed was deeper than Falcon's and Garu's. Garu sighed,"No Gi I am not going to do it with Pucca, not yet." Gi smiled slyly."So you have been thinking about doing the bang bang." Garu looked away,"How can you talk about this so freely and not feel embarrassed at all?" Gi shrugged,"I don't know. Your guys, and well I'll get embarrassed when I talk about around Ching."

Abyo pounced him again,"STOP THINKING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gi was struggling out of clutches."GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! RAPE! RAPE! I AM BEING RAPE!" Abyo got off cringed at that word."EW THAT IS STRAIGHT GROSS!" Falcon laughed."I wish I had a camera!" Garu laughed hard."You guys are stupid. Come one we have a big day tomorrow." Garu said laying down. Gi kicked Abyo in the leg."OW!" Abyo fell down on the ground landing on the pillow.

The next day everyone in Sooga village was getting to their sits.

Pucca was in a white dress with red trimmings going around the dress. It was like her regular outfits. She wore black high heels, with black stockings. Garu on the other hand, wore a suit. with a red bow tie. Ching, Rosie wore black and red trimming dresses. The boys were in black suits and wearing ties. Abyo said something,"What happen if Ring Ring should come back." Falcon slapped him in the head."Watch now shes going to come mess everything." They hushed down when Pucca came down the aisle.

Uncle Dumpling walked Pucca down the aisle. Garu glared at Tobe who was seating in the back grumbling some curse words.

The wedding ceremony was half way until they heard a loud scream. Then Blue hair whipped through the arch way. Pucca eyes went in shock to see Ring Ring was back."WHAT IS THIS I HEAR PUCCA GETTING MARRIED!" Garu groaned,"Why now?" Abyo was given the death glare from Ching, Rosie, Falcon. Gi shook his head."WHAT DID I DO!" Falcon pounced."You said what happens if Ring Ring came back. Shes back thanks to you!"

Ring Ring walked over to Pucca."Pucca how come your getting married before me? Mm." Pucca wasn't in mood to deal with her."Ring Ring get out of here NOW!" Ring Ring laughed grabbing the cake with her hair, then doing the unimaginable. She threw it at Pucca. Pucca cringed when cake was all over. She was so mad that her ribbons that held her hair up flew open."YOU REALLY DID THAT!" She pounced on Ring Ring, only to tear her dress. Abyo drooled over the cat fight."CAT FIGHT! GET THE CAMERAS!" Tobe gained a bloody nose then passed out.

After the crazed afternoon in Sooga Village Pucca was asleep on Garu's bed. Garu exhaled in relief. He noticed that her dress showed some her breast, from the fight early. Garu blushed darkly. He noticed a little bit of frosting left over from the cake. He was tempted to lick from boobs.'No not on your wedding night.' He heard moaning coming from Pucca. He swallowed hard. He bent down an licked off the frosting, giving into his own desires.

His licks turn to suckles as he got to her nipples, removing more of her messed up dress. He couldn't help to moan. Pucca open her eyes to see Garu suckling on her breast like a baby. She giggled."How you like the taste of my boobs." Garu looked up at his wife, blushing hard."P- Pucca sorry I... there was frosting and-" He was kissed by her. He could feel himself hardening. He could feel her erect nipples against him. He cupped one of them in his right, that started pulling, and tugging on the nipple. He returned to suckling the breast in his mouth. Pucca, moaned."Garu... it feels so good."

Garu laid her down, still sucking on her tits. Nipped it one of them before switching to the other one. Pucca moaned louder."Garu..." Garu stopped what he was doing."Yes." He purred. Pucca blushed. He was really horny. Garu never gets this horny."Garu maybe we should do this tomorrow." Garu chuckled."Then can I just taste you from another area on your body." Pucca blushed deepen."Garu are you positive. What if-" She moaned when he cupped her region. She arched her back upwards. Garu smiled her sensitivity. He went face her region. Pucca looked down to see him about to stroke her thighs. She felt her stomach recoil inside. She felt wet and hot. Garu stroked her inner thighs. He got a satisfying moan. He reached up to her underwear."Don't worry I won't go far. Since you ask me." Pucca smiled lightly, panting in the hot humid air.

Garu licked up to dripping area. He smiled how it taste. Pucca moaned louder than before. She arched her hips up."Garu." Garu licked her more, just to plunged into her. She squeaked."Garu." He moved in and out of her fast. She was screaming each time his soft warm tongue plunge into her. She felt her region coil tighter with in her.

She burst into a orgasm bliss. Garu licked his face clean."I love you Pucca." She smiled lightly falling asleep, breathing heavily. Garu held her lovingly falling asleep.

_I promise you that will be a sex scene if what._

_If don't want on then PMS ME! X3_

_Keep reading and enjoy the epilogue!_

_Abyo was A PREV! I want Raman =(_


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

_Nothing much to say..._

_this will be a short chapter I mind you!_

_I hope you like IT_

_NEXT STORY IS MARIO! XD_

* * *

Garu woke to a sleeping angel. She still had her dress off. He frowned with a blush.'Please let me be clothed. He looked down to see he was in his suit.'Good, Darn my male mind.' Pucca moaned as Garu accidentally brushed her harden tits. Garu blushed hard.'What is she dreaming about.' He sighed getting his clothes for the day.

Pucca was doing her shift. Rosie was getting the plates from tables. Rosie noticed that her friend was glowing."So Pucca what happen last night?" Pucca blushed."Oh nothing." Rosie pouted,"Liar. Tell your sister- in- law." Pucca sighed. She dragged Rosie to her room. Tobe noticed this and followed quietly.

Pucca sat on her bed. Rosie leaned against the wall. Pucca was about to say something until Rosie stopped her."Hold on we have a rat." She open the door to Tobe who plopped down to the floor. Tobe ran downstairs out the restaurant."Continue." She announce. Pucca exhaled."Well actually after the wedding, I fell asleep. Then well I felt your brother lips on my chest." Rosie had her mouth a gaped."Did you guys-" Pucca blush deepen,"NO! I mean... does he get horny a lot. I mean horny horny." Rosie scratched her head."No... occasionally he would do things in his room, you know before he came out here. Well one day he told never go to our parents room after you hear loud noises the night before." Pucca blushed."So he saw..." Rosie smiled,"Yup. That emotionally hurt him for a while."

Garu was meditating. He was relaxed until a image popped in his mind. He did a perverted grin.'Oh Garu concentrate, instead on Pucca's curvy, smooth, firm... DAMN!' He imagine the image clearly now. Abyo came by to see his friend struggling to concentrate."Hey Garu are you okay?" Garu open his eyes."Yeah... just that a image is kinda of messing with me." Abyo laughed."That explain the bulge in your pants." Garu blushed,"Abyo a question." Abyo looked at him smiling lightly."Are you bisexual?" Abyo got angry."WHY WOULD I BE BISEXUAL!" Garu shrugged."Just question." Abyo sat down next to him.

Garu stared up at the sky."Man I wish I didn't see my parents in bed together with no clothes." Abyo choked on his water,"Wait... whoa! You seen what." Garu looked at him annoyed"nothin, just a memory that still scars me." Abyo shrugged."Hey Garu tell me when have it kay." He stood and was walking away. Garu grabbed a rock, then he threw at Abyo's head.'Stupid.' Garu exhaled relaxing again.

Rest of the day went as normal. Ching, Rosie, and Pucca went shopping, talk about certain things that should happen later. Gi he usually helped people with their clocks. If he was on his break he would make crack on Abyo about being a horrible boyfriend. Garu meditated. Tobe he stayed away from a while (Make that until they all have kids of their own) sometimes he would make small cracks on him when he wasn't around.

That night Garu was eating an apple. Pucca told not to come into his room until she came out. His mind lazily went back to yesterday. He love that taste of her. He smiled dumbly. He heard the door open and a pair of hands over his eyes. He melted when he felt a pair of lips on his neck. A whispered appeared."Garu you ready for tonight." He cringed at her seductive voice."Pucca can I see what your wearing." Pucca giggled."Nope..." She went back down to a low sexy whisper."You have to feel what I'm wearing tonight." Garu blushed a light shaded red color. He felt fabric wrapped around his face."Pucca is this really necessary?" He heard giggled , standing him up leading him to room.

Pucca kissed him wildly as she guided his hands to her hips. Garu felt himself harden in the intense moment."Pucca can I see now. I don't trust this blind fold over my face." Pucca smiled at him. Garu unwittingly let his hands roam her body. He felt her underwear. They were thinner, her bra felt smaller also."Pucca are you wearing a thong?" Pucca nipped his neck. He gave into temptation. He ripped off the blind fold, only to see his wife in a sexy linger. It was dark red color. Her bra only covered her tits that boldly stuck out. She smiled hotly."You like." She cooed. Garu dumbly nodded. His mouth felt dry. He was speechless."P- Pucca where... how... did get this-" She kissed him again."Garu why asked questions?" Garu knew this is one battle he couldn't win in a thousand years. He fell prey to her voice outfit and touch.

She slid his shirt off. He had a six pack. Pucca kissed each one till she got to the button of his black shorts. She noticed his brown eyes was layered with darker brown showing lust. Garu sat there defeated, looking at the woman who left him a state where can clearly see he was vulnerable.

Pucca looked at him with a child like innocents. She smiled seeing him sweat under pressure, and want for her."Pucca please do what ever your going to do. Cause your making this really un-" She finished for him,"Comfortable. Mm..." she yanked his shorts down with his boxer's. She smiled slyly seeing a fully erect member."Garu how come so hard." Garu looked at her. He was breathing hard when she blew on it. He twitched."Pucca because your out- FUCK!" She was sucking him hard. Garu bucked his hips more into her mouth. He panting and moaning as he was closing onto his climax."Pucca I am going to-" She stopped before he came. Garu was breathing heavily."Pucca sorry for cursing." she smiled at him."Its fine, because you and I going to be cussing a lot tonight." She gripped his manhood."SHIT!" He rolled his head back. Pre cum spilled out. Pucca licked it off her hand then the shaft. Garu was in cloud nine."Pucca when is it mine... turn?" Pucca smiled at him, she straddle on his lap,"Now."

Garu pulled her down crushing his lips to hers. He found the hooks of her small bra. He ravish her breast by touching, pulling, licking, nipping them. Pucca moaned. Garu looked at her smiling hotly."I see we're enjoying ourselves." Pucca looked at him. She could feel his hands travel to the thong that covered his prize."You know this battle of ours can end in a tie we can both move together." Pucca kissed helping his hands pull down her red thong.

Garu was far from patient he needed her now than ever. Pucca grinned at him. He smiled back shoving into her. She arched her back with a tear going down her face."I'm sorry Pucca." Pucca kissed him,"Continue." She whispered. He moved slowly at first, but gaining speed through out the love they were giving each other.

Next day Garu and Pucca went Go Rong Restaurant. Abyo noticed that they had slight glow a content sort of thing."Hey Garu are you okay?" Garu looked at him."Yeah never better." Pucca giggled. Ching knew when Pucca giggled something good happen. She looked at Rosie who smirked. Abyo, Gi, and Falcon noticed."Why are two smiling." Gi got the hint."Good on for you two." He shouted making Pucca blush. Garu walked over to a table. Abyo was the only one confused."Why is everyone so happy?" Gi slapped him in the head."Your stupid. I hope you know that." Abyo frowned.

_Abyo the guy who is always confused..._

_Well thanks for reading my story_

_I'll be doing a MARIO STORY NEXT! Unless someone objects to this suggestion..._

_*Grim raises his hand* _

_Not YOU! No no..._

_Well wait for my Mario story! XD_

_Thanks again! =3 _

_PS Sorry this wasn't all that short. Sending you all funny love! _


End file.
